vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 50
Chapter 50 is the fiftieth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary The high school is shaken by an earthquake and collapses. Zhao Yan and Fan Le Lao are trapped in the ruins. Yi Sai is watching the news and is surprised that he would go that far. Making use of the time when Fan Le Lao is not there, he throws Xi Yan into an ice bath, and leaves her to soak in it in order to make her step over her fear of cold. Fan Le Lao's arm was hurt, and he is bleeding. Zhao Yan bandages it using her own shirt, but this uncovers her arm with the scratched warning on it. In the Sabbat HQ, Xi Yan begs to two Vampires who arrive to oversee her to let her out. They raise a request and in her despair she is willing to do anything. Fan Le Lao asks Zhao Yan, that would she regret if they were to die? Description The Saint Ferrell High School is shaken by an earthquake. Everybody starts to evacuate, as the building starts to collapse. Zhao Yan is using the stairs when the windows arround her shatter, and stair collapses. She is saved by Fan Le Lao. As they try to leave the building, a huge chunk is ceiling falls down. A piece of the metal frame scratches his arm as they are trapped in the ruins. Yi Sai is watching the news on the TV. He is surprised by how high Fan Le Lao's game has became. His subordinates express worry for their leader, but Yi Sai is calm - they made the collapse seem natural, and he is sure that when Fan Le Lao gets bored, he will come out himself. But that night he won't come back for sure. Since Fan Le Lao is absent, he gets to train Xi Yan as he wishes. He greets the shaking Xi Yan in the basement and states that they will practice the ice spells. He strips her sweater off from her. Then he summons an ice spell, and throws her into a pool filled with ice amd water. He informs her that the pool is designed in a way that only someone in the outside can open it. He leaves her to soak in it for a few hour, and after she steps over her fear, he promises to let her out and try it, too. In the ruins,Zhao Yan finds their situation hopeless. Fan Le Lao is also on the opinion that they can only wait for the rescuers. He holds tight his bleeding arm, which doesn't escape her attention. She checks the wound and thinks that it should be bondaged, but Fan Le Lao finds his own shirt too dirty for that. Zhao Yan offers her own, and tears a few stripes of her shirt, revealing the scratched message on her arms. He asks her what that means, but she can't answer it. In the basement of the Sabbat HQ, Xi Yan is desperate to get out of the ice bath, when she hears footsteps. Two of Yi Sai's subordinates appear, claiming he sent them to watch over her. She begs them to let her out, and despite the risk, they are willing to help her out, but only if she satisfies a request. Desperate as she is, she is willing to do anything. In the ruins, Fan Le Lao asks a strange question: if they were to die then and there, would she regret it? Fun facts *In Koldunic Sorcery, practiced by Tzimisce Vampires there is a branch for earth elemental magic, the Way of Earth . The highest ranked skill is: **''Kupala's Fury'' - A koldun calls on Kupala to create a powerful earthquake. *Though the Koldunic Sorcery has water elemental spells, the Way of Water , none of them is truly tied to ice. Category:Chapter